bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiori Nakamura
| birthday = 26th November | age = 400+ | gender = Female | height = 5ft 8in | weight = 56kg | eyes = Blue | hair = Blond | blood type = B | unusual features = None | affiliation = Heisekai Shuuten | previous affiliation = Jōren | occupation = Captain-General | previous occupation = Jōren Sub-Commander | team = 2nd Division | previous team = Jōren | partner = Fujimoto Nakamura Erina Ayaka | previous partner = Akira Nakamura | base of operations = Heisekai | marital status = Single | relatives = Fujimoto Nakamura (Brother) Akira Nakamura (Brother, Deceased) Hanako Nakamura (Great-great Grandmother) | education = Heisekai Academy | status = Active | shikai = Shinjukai | bankai = Not yet Revealed }} Shiori Nakamura (詩織中村, Nakamura Shiori) is one of the twelve Captain-Generals of the Shuuten, with joint authority over the 2nd Division who is more well-known throughout Heisekai by her twin monikers of Topaz and Pearl, in reference to her birth-month of November. She is the middle child of two unnamed parents, as well as the sister of Fujimoto and Akira Nakamura respectively. Alongside her brother, Yoichi, Hiei and various members of their respective divisions, Shiori participated in the Invasion of Kōhai Tochi to uproot the Collective Vices and, through certain events, met Harumi Kazuki and friends, where she proceeded to combat the Imawashī with them. She later held off Shinzō as Harumi and Co. fled, with Yoichi later intervening in her struggle. Appearance Shiori is a beautiful woman with light blond hair styled into a single ponytail which she sometimes braids, with light blue eyes. Her fringe is windswept to the left with prominent bangs framing her face. Harumi thought her to have a certain motherly quality. Her clothing consists solely of a summer yukuta-style kimono, colored a dull white, complete with a pair of simple straw sandals. Within Heisekai but not when operating outside its borders, Shiori wears a bracelet encrusted with moonstones as a way to show her rank. Personality Shiori appears to be an understanding, as well as perceptive woman. When she met Harumi and Ashni she was quickly fit to calm them, see through their lies -- which didn't bother her because she guessed their reasons -- and ultimately come to the conclusion that they were hiding from the Collective Vices. Her calm is rarely broken, demonstrated when confronted by Shinzō and the remaining members of the Imawashī. She is also motherly by nature, and looked out for Mariko during her stay in Heisekai without having to be asked, and done the same for her brother, Itazura. History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II Dragonforce arc Part I *Lost amidst Splendor *Escaping Splendor *Gears laid in Motion Dragonforce arc Part II *Face to Face at Last *Reunion and Ambition Invasion of Kōhai Tochi arc *Challenging the Vices Saga Part III Part IV Part V Equipment Topaz: Pearl: Powers and Abilities : As a Captain-General of the Shuuten, Shiori boasts impressive levels of spiritual energy which, at the very least, is in the league of her brother, Fujimoto and Akira. Shunpo Expert: Though never actually shown using this in combat as of yet, Shiori boasts an impressive level of speed; being fit to outrun her brother in races across the islands of their home. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Shiori is a capable swordsman, being fit to engage the likes of Kyū Senshi competently. Zanpakutō Shinjukai (真珠貝, Mother of Pearl) is sealed in the form of a wakizashi, with iridescent silver-colored hilt wrapping and a small circular guard of the same coloration. Shiori usually wears her zanpakutō threaded through at the waist in the traditional manner. *' :' Not yet Revealed. :Shikai Special Ability: Based on Yoichi's observations regarding Shiori's powers, he noted that Shinjukai was a powerful defensive-type zanpakutō, themed around coral. *' :' Not yet Revealed. Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Female Category:Captain-General Category:Original Characters Category:Heisekai Resident Category:Nakamura Clan